poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh and The Care Bear's Adventures in Wonderland
''Winnie the Pooh and The Care Bear's Adventures in Wonderland ''is the upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney Crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas. It is the sequel to the film DisneyDaniel93's film, Pooh's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland ''and 76859Thomas's film, ''Thomas' Adventures of Alice in Wonderland. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot In Care-a-lot, the Care Bears are visited by the White Rabbit, the uncle of Swift Heart Rabbit. The White Rabbit gives the Care Bears the task of finding the missing Princess of Heart, who is to be crowned queen in Wonderland, otherwise the villainous Wizard of Wonderland will gain the throne. Tenderheart, Grumpy, Good Luck, Brave Heart, Lotsa Heart, Swift Heart and the White Rabbit search all over the world for the Princess, but to no avail. Grumpy is pointed to a girl who resembles the Princess, Alice. The Care Bears decide that Alice could act as the Princess until the real one is found. The group is separated by the power of the Wizard, forcing Grumpy, Swift Heart and the White Rabbit to use a rabbit hole to reach Wonderland. In Wonderland, Tenderheart's group gain directions to Heart Palace from Officer Caterpillar. The Wizard sends his minions Dim and Dum to capture Alice using large battle robots, but the Care Bears defeat them with a Care Bear Stare. Grumpy's group reunite with the others as the Cheshire Cat appears, portrayed as a rap artist. The Cheshire Cat splits the group of two, directing Tenderheart, Lotsa Heart, Alice and the White Rabbit to Heart Palace, and Brave Heart, Grumpy, Good Luck and Swift Heart to look for the Mad Hatter, who knows where the Princess is. The Wizard captures Alice briefly and explains to her that when he rules he will make Wonderland less insane and more controlled. Alice flees and runs into the Queen of Hearts' throne room, where the Queen accepts Alice as her daughter whilst knowing she is not. Brave Heart's group locate the Mad Hatter who takes them to the lair of the Jabberwocky, where the Princess is. Grumpy rescues the princess, but the Jabberwocky gets a thorn in his foot which is removed by the Care Bears. In gratitude, the Jabberwocky (or "Stan" as he prefers to be called) decides to help them back to Heart Palace. As the Princess' coronation day arrives, the Wizard decides to expose Alice's identity to the court via the Princess Test, to prove that she is not the princess. Alice climbs a mountain to retrieve some water from a spring, aided secretly by Tenderheart and Lotsa Heart; however, Alice gives the water to an injured unicorn. Angered by this, the Wizard demands that Alice make the flowers in the palace garden bloom magically. The princess secretly steps in and makes the flowers bloom. The Wizard, who had not been anticipating the Princess' return, suddenly exclaims he had her kidnapped, exposing his crime. The Care Bears, Alice, and the Wonderland characters confront the Wizard but the appearance of the Jabberwocky drives the villain insane, and he is arrested. The princess is crowned the new queen, and she helps Alice and the Care Bears return home. Trivia *The 100 Acre Avatar League, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, The DigiDestined & their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash & Ferdinand), Luke, Heckle & Jeckle, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo), Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, The Bowser Family, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Psycho Rangers, Phantom Blot, Master Xehanort, Jafar, Iago, Winterbolt, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, Hades, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Devious Diesel and Sir Oswald are guest starring in this film. *The Bowser Family, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Psycho Ranger, Phantom Blot, Master Xehanort, Jafar, Iago, Winterbolt, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, Hades, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Devious Diesel and Sir Oswald will be working with The Wizard. *Annoying Orange and his friends will make their appearance unexpectedly after the reunited at the giant checker board and will be joining Pooh and his friends at the end of the film. *The Evil Wizard of Wonderland is known as Jafar's twin brother as well as Winterbolt's brother too. *During the film, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, Zhane, Korra, Mako, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, The DigiDestined, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Thomas the Tank Engine, James, Percy, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville will go with Tenderheart, Lotsa Heart, Alice and the White Rabbit to Heart Palace while Rabbit, Eeyore, Bolin, Asami Sato, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Edward, Henry, Gordon, Toby, Emily, The Logging Locos, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders go with Brave Heart, Grumpy, Good Luck and Swift Heart to look for the Mad Hatter, who knows where the Princess is. Category:76859Thomas Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Travel Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Upcoming films